<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Days Work by lovell_snowM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515213">A Days Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM'>lovell_snowM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, The Institute - Freeform, arthist magnus, lables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovell_snowM/pseuds/lovell_snowM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alec is being groomed to take over the family label, the institute. what happens when the person he was supposed to sign becomes not only a challenge to his career but also a challenge to his heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Alec/ Magnus, Malec - Relationship, raphael/simon, saphael - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alec got to the office early he had an appointment with his father and the secod he steped into his office he was invisible, just one of his ornaments.<br/>
"and oh yes, alexander the file is on your desk. you have a week to sign him" he said and turned to some other person who was there waiting for there order. alec turned around and headed to his office where his sister and brother met him.<br/>
"did he give you the bane file?" jace asked sitting on his table<br/>
"the bane file?" alec asked confused<br/>
"the most passed around file in the lable. he sent me, jace and a bunch of other people to sign him. he is as stubborn as he is talented" izzy clarified<br/>
"so why does he keep sending peope? even after he refused him repetedly" alec asked with a sign even if he fully well knew the answer<br/>
"because brother, magnus bane is an untaped gold mine and you know father is persistant" izzy replied to him and turned to jace "come on your late for studio" she said and dragged him to the door.<br/>
"good luck anyways, he might breck this time" jace said before he disapeared out the door. alec heard izzy mutter "tough luck" and he signed again.<br/>
alec checked the file to see what he might need to know and headed to the coffee shop where the file said he usually hang out.<br/>
magnus on the other hand was hangover when he made it to the coffee shop where his friends were waiting at.<br/>
"the great bane shows him self" cat said declaring his presence<br/>
"hu..shsss cat, your spliting my brain like a banchee" he wispered and sat down beside her putting his face on his arms crossed on the table<br/>
"where is rapha?" magnus asked a moment later<br/>
"he is at his boyfriends place" cat aske confused<br/>
"i thougt they broke up" he replied with his face still hiden.<br/>
that was when alec walked in the coffee shop.he looked around and spoted magnus but he just walked to an empty booth and sat down.<br/>
alec knew who exactly magnus was when he made his way there to talk to him but once he saw him he was sure his numbers and chart wouldn't impress him.<br/>
a moment later a waiter came and asked him what he wanted for breckfast but insted of answering he decided to ask about what magnus was like, the waiter answered and walked over to magnus and tould him about the new custmers questions.<br/>
magnus looked in the direction of the new guy and he was shocked. the guy was gorgeous. he felt his mouth go dry and his throught tighten. he had hazzel blue eyes black sappy hair and a pale complexion. he was what you would call tall dark and handsome.<br/>
magnus got up and made his way towards alec and sat down infront of him.<br/>
"hellow there gorgeous" magnus greated<br/>
"your magnus bane" alec was scrolling through his phone and he didn't see him coming towards him.<br/>
"that i am darling, and who may i ask you are?" magnus asked with a flirty(A/N. Flirty really?) smile.<br/>
"i'm alec lightwood from the institute" alec said more calmly<br/>
"not you guys again...i thought i made it clear that i'll never i mean ever sign for you" magnus said firmy and it took every thing in alecs body to get up and grab magnus's hand<br/>
"we can offer you a 5 year contract and your own dance crew" alec said<br/>
"the answere is still NO! your gorgeous and every thing but i'm not signing my soul over to that insanisilum you call the instutute" magnus said and pulled his hand free from alecs grasp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"why not you don't have a lable do you?" alec asked he was kind of mad now<br/>"i don't! do you think thats because i can't get one? i have more that a dozen of lables who would kill to sign me. and even if i sign, not the institute, never the institute." magnus said and saw the hurt on alecs face and took a breath to come him self down.<br/>"i don't mean to offend you gorgeous...it's just your lable sucks the soul out of artists" magnus said in a gentle voice<br/>"i'm a new producer and if you sign i'll be handling you" alec replied<br/>"although i would love for you to handle me the answer is still no" magnus said with a smirk making alec blush hard.<br/>"why not give me one reason?" alec asked<br/>"i'll give you a city full" magnus replied<br/>"you know what lets make a deal. i'll have the day to show you all the reasons you should sign with us and you have the night to show me why you shouldn't" alec proposed<br/>"i have the night with you ha?" magnus smirked making alec blush again<br/>"not like that" alec replied flustured<br/>"you got your self a deal hadsome" magnus said extending his hand for a hand shake which alec happly took. they payed for there coffee and alec took magnus to the institute<br/>"i take it you already been here?" alec asked opening the door for him<br/>"actually i haven't. i always said no before anyone got to introduce them selfs" he replied with a confident smile<br/>"guess your getting soft" alec said wiht a smirk<br/>"i'm not getting soft your just more stubborn than the rest" magnus replied and alec rolled his eyes till "and hotter" magnus continued.<br/>first alec took him to his office because he kneeded to sign a few documents<br/>"do all the tours for future artists start with there future producers office?" magnus asked<br/>"you want me as your producer?" alec asked wide eyed<br/>"oh darling i'm onlu entertaining the idea if you come with the deal" magnus replied and saw alec turn cripson<br/>"and that blush is swading in your favour" magnus went on alec finished his papers and took him to the booth jace was tring a new verse<br/>"that your boy friend?" magnus asked seeing the look in alec's eyes<br/>"thats my brother" alec said firmly and went to talk to him.<br/>"that was good jace" alec chipered<br/>"oh dude! you got bane to agree?" jace asked surprised<br/>"its a working process but i got him here" alec said turning to look at him<br/>"ya thats something" jace said<br/>"magnus bane, jace herondale" alec introduced the two<br/>"herondale? i thought you were brothers?" magnus asked confused<br/>"ya, i'm adopted. i capte my last name" jace said casually<br/>"respect!" magnus said and fist bumped jace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after alec introduced jace and magnus he dragged him out of the office and into his town car.<br/>"you'll have one of thoes booths reserved for you at all times" alec went to advertise<br/>"ok" magnus waved off nonchantly "so where are we off to?" he asked<br/>"to a concert" alec replied simply<br/>"you taking me on a fancy date, in a fancy ride, alexander?" magnus asked teasingly<br/>"what? NO!....i'm just....i was just going to show you what our concerts would look like" alec blushed and statured<br/>"oh darling come down, i'm only teasing" magnus said in a cooing tone "but this is a nice ride" he added at the end looking at the interior of the car.<br/>"you'll also have one of this at your disposat" alec quickly added<br/>"do you get a bonus if you sign me or something?" magnus asked teasingly<br/>"what do you mean?" alec asked<br/>"your mercilessly tring to sell me" magnus replied lazily<br/>"no its just my job" alec said calmly<br/>afew minutes later they got to there destination and got out of the car and walked to where the trailers were.<br/>"alec have you seen clary anywhere?" simon asked and alec turned towards him, he was geting his makeup done.<br/>"no but let me introduce you to...." alec started but was caught short<br/>"oh we've me..." magnus said in a bored tone "where is rapha solomon?" magnus turned and asked him<br/>"one its simon and two he's at home. i tiered him out last night" simon said with a smirk<br/>"oh pls spare me the scaring details" magnus said with a discusted face<br/>"you guys know each other?" alec asked after a few minute of looking from one to the other<br/>"ya, i'm dating his best friend" simon said dreamily<br/>"so simon can tell you about the institute" alec said not missing a beat<br/>"magnus are you going to sign with them too?...oh my goodness (I couldn't make him say god) rapha is going to flip" simon said texting<br/>"satan don't you dare tell raphael" magnus threatened'<br/>"done and done" simon said with a smirk and his phone chipered<br/>"rapha says he knew it" simon said and said a full toothy grin spread on his face at the next text<br/>"he also said not to do some thing stupid to impress tall, dark and handsome over here" he added gesturing to alec with his head<br/>alec was taking magnus back to the car blushing when magnus asked "where to handsome?"<br/>"i'm taking you to one of the institutes suits" alec said casually<br/>"oh darling i don't put out on the first date" magnus said in a seductive purr making alec go red<br/>"stop that and get in the car" alec said opening the door for him.<br/>10 minutes later they where walking into a penthouse suit. when they got there lunch was set on the table in the middle of the unfurnished apartment.<br/>"whar's all this?" magnus asked slightly gasping<br/>"i've been dragging you all around town all day we haven't eaten" alec said pulling a chair out for him<br/>"oh a gentlman, i feel charished" magnus said sitting down. alec wasn't tring to woowe him, it was a thing he always did. he moved around the table and sat down him self and they started eating.<br/>"so are you single?" alec asked it was definatly work related (A/N: dont' lie alec. ALEC: "get out of my story author")<br/>"i am" magnus replied looking at him through his lashes<br/>"and you?" magnus asked a moment later "do you have a girlfriend?"<br/>"i recently came out, i'm gay and i don't know how to date guys so i'm single" alec said and only relised what he said implied after it came out and he saw magnus smirk.<br/>"i didn't mean it like that" alec said quickly with wide eyes "i'm just a big mouth when i'm nervous when i'm nervous" alec added a second later<br/>"your adorable when your flustured" magnus said casually and continued eating tring to ease the awkwardness of the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"By the way you'd also get one of these suits if you sign with us" Alec said poking the food on his plate<br/>"You’re also adorable when you’re trying to change the topic" Magnus added casually making Alec go crimson.<br/>Magnus got up and went to look at the view on the balcony. He inhaled deeply.<br/>"This all could be all yours, Magnus. All the fame and fortune you could desire" Alec said walking beside him<br/>"And I’m guessing you’re the cherry on top?" Magnus asked with a small smirk<br/>"Stop that, Magnus. In all seriousness this is the best deal you can get" Alec concluded<br/>"I know Alexander" he replied his sarcastic Demeter from earlier now gone<br/>"Just take the deal" Alec said in a low tone<br/>"I can't, and now it’s my turn to show you why I can't" Magnus replied and walked out with Alec at his heel. Alec went to the car but Magnus walked past him and he followed.</p><p>The first stop they made was to through a trashy alley. Alec thought Magnus was taking him somewhere past it but he stopped half way through.<br/>"Magnus?" Alec asked<br/>"Look up and tell me if I sign with your label I still would be able to do this type of things?" Magnus asked<br/>Alec looked up at the mature graffiti on the wall it wasn't at all what he expected Alec blushed crimson.<br/>"Why would you draw this?" Alec asked<br/>"Because Alexander I love art. And I see art in everything I do even in the places most people don't even look" Magnus replied and kept walking to a skate park, he practically greeted all the residents before he climbed one of the buildings using the fire escape. Alec followed<br/>"I have a dance crew, a studio and everything I could ever want Alexander. I just look and the city provide" Magnus said at the top.<br/>"But you could have so much more" Alec said<br/>"You don't know how much I have darling" Magnus said and started to sing and a few of the kids started to dance.<br/>Alec was in awe. Magnus was right he didn’t understand till that moment how much Magnus had. When he was done Alec was watching him as if he was light for the first time.<br/>"You see how much I’d be giving up if I sign with you?" Magnus asked a few minutes later Magnus was on the ground with a sketch pad sketching Alec.<br/>"What are you doing?" Alec asked taking a step closer<br/>"Stay there" Magnus ordered and he kept working. When Magnus was done Alec sat beside him.<br/>"Can I see?" Alec asked<br/>“Not now. Patience beautiful" Magnus replied and then put the pad away. Alec reached over him to the paper and he fell over him and their lips brushed.<br/>"Magnus....I’m sorry" Alec statured leaning back. But before if he knew it Magnus had pulled him by his collar and crashed their lips together.<br/>"Alexander" Magnus breathed. They sat there talking till about mid night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Magnus walked Alec to the institute in silence at midnight.<br/>"So our 24 hours is up. I had a good time getting to know you" Alec said<br/>"Aren’t you going to asked me if I have made a decision yet?" Magnus asked<br/>"You have everything you could desire. Live life to your hearts content. I’m not going to ask you to settle for less" Alec replied sweetly<br/>"Less?" Magnus asked surprised and confused<br/>"The institute can't offer you anything you don't already have" Alec replied<br/>"But maybe you can" Magnus said stopping in his track Alec turned around "what do you mean?" Alec asked confused<br/>"What I mean I’d I love my life and I am happy, but I’ve always known something was missing. I don’t have any one to share a content day like today with you" Magnus explained<br/>"What are you saying, Magnus?" Alec asked his heart hammering in his chest<br/>"You’ve unlocked something in me Alexander. A part of me that has always craved love and attention a part of me that knows something is missing" Magnus went on<br/>"Are you saying.....?" Alec started<br/>"Yes Alexander I’m saying you’re missing from my life" Magnus said with a sort of shy smile which felt foreign in his expression because Magnus was the type of person who always had a sure smirk on. And that was why without hesitation Alec claimed the lips he once got a taste of in a chased and desperate kiss.<br/>Alec didn't know what came over him but once he started kissing him once he got a taste he couldn't stop Magnus was addictive and Alec pushed him against a wall and trapped him with his body. All Magnus could do was money into the kiss and fist Alec's already messed up hair. The only reason Alec let go was because the need to breathe became more than the need for him to have his lips over Magnus's<br/>"Alexander" Magnus breathed looking between them his hand was over Alec's heart gently pushing him away. Alec taking it the wrong way took several steps away from him.<br/>"Oh by the angle...Magnus I’m sorry... I jut thought Alec started to stare and it was Magnus's turn to shut him up with a kiss and when he pulled away Alec's eyes were dark.<br/>"You have to stop apologizing every time we kiss" Magnus said Alec blushed and looked away<br/>"I thought... when you pushed me away you... didn't... this..."Alec statured<br/>"I just meant I needed to breath I didn't expect you to kiss me like a mad man the second I said I wanted you in my life" Magnus said intentionally choosing the words that would make him blush.<br/>"I just...." Alec statured<br/>"You just what Alexander? Tell me" Magnus whispered<br/>"I’m starved Magnus. I want to devour you whole" Alec replied and Magnus leaned back into the wall surprised and amazed. Alec realizing what he just said stepped back and clasped his mouth shut with his hand. Magnus pulled his hand away with a smirk.<br/>"Oh Alexander...you just got interesting" Magnus purred and pecked his frozen lips. When he remained frozen Magnus went on licking at his lips and his mouth in the most sensual and arousing way possible. Till Alec kissed back and pinned him to the wall. Magnus was once again pinned to the wall from earlier with both his hands held over his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the night at Magnus's loft and when morning came Alec woke up with Magnus's head on his chest. </p><p>"Morning darling” Magnus said in his sweet morning voice. <br/>"Morning" Alec replied<br/>"You were amazing last night. I don't think I can sit down for a month" Magnus said with a giggle<br/>"For a virgin you mean?” Alec asked <br/>"For any one... Alexander I don't know if you noticed but I’m very experienced and no one have made me feel like that.  And if you don't believe me go ask our dear neibours they can tell you how good you were just from the sound of my screams." Magnus said carefully choosing his words. Alec hide his blushing face in the pillow. Magnus laughed till he felt Alec’s body go stiff beneath his. <br/>"Alexander?" Magnus said questioningly<br/>"What time is it?  I need to get to the institute" Alec said Magnus got off his arm and turned to his side awkwardly<br/>"Oh...”He said in a disappointed tone<br/>"I'm just kidding" Alec said turning to his side himself. I love this part in the movie <br/>They just laid there for a while till Alec's phone rang. It was izzy</p><p> </p><p>[I] Big brother where are you? </p><p>[A] Somewhere not home</p><p>[I] I know dad is throwing a fit. Did you sign Magnus?</p><p> [A] Things took a different turn with him, actually</p><p>[I] what do you mean a different turn? </p><p>[A] I'll tell you when I get back let me enjoy the afterglow. Bye</p><p>[I] Afterglow?  Alec are you in Magnus’s be- Alec cut her off by hanging up.<br/>"So a different turn ha?” Magnus asked<br/>"Yes, different turn" Alec said firmly pulling Magnus to his chest. <br/>"How so?” Magnus asked<br/>"Because my intentions changed from wanting to make you my first artist to my boyfriend" Alec replied with a content sign. <br/>"I could live with that” Magnus hummed. <br/>"Me too " Alec replied a few seconds before drifting off to sleep completely happy for the first time in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>